T h e c r a z i e s t d r e a m
by nm3
Summary: Hola ! Konnichiwa! Hi! ...This songfic is based on Frank Sinatra's I had the craziest dream. I really hope you'll like it! This is my first songfic, so PLEASE... Read & Review! ... Anything and everything is welcome!


The Craziest Dream
    
    **_The Craziest Dream_**
    
    **A songfic by nm3 **
    
     
    
    **Disclaimers****:** This sonfic is based on the characters made & owned by the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi, which I, without her permission (like millions of fans out there) borrowed for the sole propose of creating this humble non-profit fic.Gomen! Takahashi-sama!
    
     
    
    This song's title is "I Had the Craziest Dream", 
    
    Prime Artist:Frank Sinatra
    
    Lyrics by:Mack Gordon
    
    Music by:Harry Warren
    
    From the Film:Springtime in the Rockies1945 (M)
    
    Found at:[www.thepeaches.com/music/][1]
    
     
    
    The song is on **_this_**font.
    
     
    
     
    
    **The delicious sensation of a wonderful dream was still on my mind, **
    
    **then I let my eyes unwind, **
    
    **trying to get every single detail of the images that had just run through my head…**
    
    ** **
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪******
    
    ** **
    
    **_I had the craziest dream, last night_**
    
    **_yes I did,_**
    
    **_I never dreamed it could be_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **Slowly, so very slowly I stood up **
    
    **and found my way to the roof above**
    
    **these summer nights,**
    
    **these summer days,**
    
    **are great to daydream,**
    
    **just dream about you.**
    
    ** **
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪******
    
    ** **
    
    **_Yet there you were_**
    
    **_in love with me_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪****__**
    
    ** **
    
    **The biggest smile was drawn in my features,**
    
    **summoned by the wonderful pictures**
    
    **that I had just dreamed…**
    
    ** **
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪******
    
    ** **
    
    **_I had the craziest dream, last night_**
    
    **_yes I did,_**
    
    **_I never dreamed it could be_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪****__**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **The excitement awoke me…**
    
    **All the images,**
    
    **On my memory I wanted to print…**
    
    **The summer didn't let me **
    
    **Go back to sleep.**
    
    ** **
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪******
    
    ** **
    
    **_Yet there you were_**
    
    **_in love with me_**
    
    **_I saw your lips close to mine_**
    
    **_so I kissed them_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪****__**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **Slowly, so very slowly I stood up **
    
    **and found my way to the roof above**
    
    **these summer nights**
    
    **these summer days **
    
    **are great to daydream**
    
    **just dream about you**
    
    ** **
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪******
    
    ** **
    
    **_I found your lips next to mine_**
    
    **_so I kissed you_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪****__**
    
    ** **
    
    **Ranma was laying on his back,**
    
    **Staring at the starlit sky**
    
    **Discovering a new constellation,**
    
    **Reviving the dream on his imagination,**
    
    **And naming the new star collection**
    
    **"Akane-chan"**
    
    **…while the whispered thought escaped his lips.**
    
    ** **
    
    **Climbing up the roof**
    
    **Akane almost tripped**
    
    **When she heard Ranma's slip.**
    
    ** **
    
    **Reciprocal gasps**
    
    **And mouths gapped**
    
    **Received the midnight surprise**
    
    ** **
    
    **" What are you doing here?" he asked.**
    
    **" It's just too hot" she replied.**
    
    ** **
    
    **Ranma sat up,**
    
    **Akane sat beside him,**
    
    **Brushing his shoulder on her way down…**
    
    **Shivers ran down both spines.**
    
    **And blood pumped up,**
    
    **Two red faces stared away,**
    
    **Two minds diverted their concentration,**
    
    ** Silence flooded the endless blush,**
    
    **And both replayed with their imaginations…**
    
    ** **
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪******
    
    ** **
    
    **_I found your lips close to mine_**
    
    **_so I kissed them_**
    
    **_And you didn't mind it at all!_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪****__**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **A new wave of blood**
    
    **Reddened both faces even more…**
    
    ** **
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪******
    
    ** **
    
    **_When I'm awake,_**
    
    **_such a break never happens, how long can a _****guy****_ go on dreaming_**
    
    **_When I'm awake,_**
    
    **_such a break never happens, how long can a _****girl****_* go on dreaming_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪****__**
    
    ** **
    
    **Two mutual sighs **
    
    ** **
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪******
    
    ** **
    
    **_If there's a chance that you care,_**
    
    **_then please say that you do_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪****__**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **Two stolen glances******
    
    ** **
    
    **"He's…"**
    
    **"She's.."**
    
    **"…blushing?" both minds echoed.**
    
    ** **
    
    **"Is she.."**
    
    **"Is he…"**
    
    **"…Thinking 'bout the same?…" **
    
    ** **
    
    **Both turned around**
    
    **And drowned in each other's eyes…**
    
    ** **
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **_Say it_**
    
    **_And_**
    
    **_make my craziest dream come true._**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪ ~♪****__**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **…leaning into each other's inviting lips,**
    
    **into their first and wonderful kiss.**
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    **Two figures woke up simultaneously…**
    
    **And thought the very same thing…**
    
    ** **
    
    ***That was the craziest dream***
    
    ** **
    
    **Two wide, sincere and loving smiles spread on the faces of the most known couple in Nerima…**
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    **^_^^_^^_^**
    
    ** **
    
    **Author's Notes:**
    
    **This is my first sonfic!I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^I really love Frankie! So, I think that, if I have good reviews on this one, I'll write more with some of my fav Frankie songs! ^_^.**
    
    **I want to thank my friend and prereader "T" for prereading this fic… and loving it! ^_^**
    
    *** I had to change it so It would make sense with Akane's thoughts. -_-**
    
    **For those wondering about_B E Y O N D_, Chapter 5 is on its way! ^_^ I've written 'bout33.3%.. he he!…**
    
    **I NEED prereaders!I'm already lucky to have one!, my friend T, but if there's anyone else willing to be my ( and T's if you'd like) prereader, please send me an e-mail at nm3@evangelion.com**
    
    **THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!! **
    
    ** **
    
    **Ja ne!!Nm3 **
    
    ** **

   [1]: http://www.thepeaches.com/music/



End file.
